Reputation & the Invisible Truth
by whathobertie
Summary: Michigan, 1984. Oder: Wie ein Ruf der Wahrheit vorauseilt. Gen, Charakterstudie, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Deaf.


**TITEL:** Reputation & the Invisible Truth**  
GENRE:** Charakterstudie**  
CHARAKTERE:** Cuddy, House**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 1.000**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Michigan, 1984. Oder: Wie ein Ruf der Wahrheit vorauseilt.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #007: Deaf

* * *

Du starrst ihm hinterher und zögerst. Was tun? Nach allem, was du über ihn gehört hast, kannst du nur das Falsche tun. Das Richtige gibt es bei ihm nicht. Zumindest ist es das, was sie sagen.

Er ist schon wieder ein paar Meter entfernt, als dein Hirn endlich wieder langsam anfängt zu arbeiten. "Hey!", rufst du ihm verhalten hinterher und bist peinlich berührt von dem zierlichen Klang deiner Stimme, die im Gewimmel sofort wieder untergeht.

"Hey!", rufst du, diesmal etwas lauter, etwas bestimmter.

Er reagiert nicht. Entweder ist er taub oder er will es nicht hören. Du vermutest das letztere und überlegst, was du tun solltest. Sein Notizbuch liegt immer noch aufgeschlagen auf dem Fußweg. Du hebst es auf und wirfst einen kurzen Blick darauf. Musik, alles ist voll mit Musik. In allen erdenklichen Formen von Worten bis Noten, von kryptischen Zeichen bis Comics. Aber alles ist Musik.

"Hey!", rufst du ein letztes Mal, doch er ist schon zu weit weg, um es zu hören. Unbeholfen drückst du deine Tasche etwas fester an deinen Körper und beginnst zu laufen. Nicht zu rennen, aber auch zu schnell, um es noch Gehen zu nennen.

Du willst wieder etwas rufen, als er um die Ecke biegt und aus deinem Blickfeld zu verschwinden droht, doch ein schmerzhafter Aufprall hindert dich an allem und nicht nur das Notizbuch landet wieder auf dem Asphalt, sondern diesmal auch du.

Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verlegenheit siehst du dem Verursacher des Zusammenstoßes ins Gesicht und er blickt ausdruckslos zurück. "Tut mir leid", stammelt er und hält dir eine Hand entgegen, doch du nimmst sie nicht.

Als du wieder stehst und den Dreck von deinen Sachen geklopft hast, siehst du zum Eingang des Hörsaalgebäudes. Unzählige Menschen, nur nicht er.

* * *

Etwas unsicher gehst du den Gang entlang. Nicht nur, weil er hier irgendwo sein muss, sondern auch, weil Erstsemester hier eigentlich nichts zu suchen haben. Du hoffst inständig, dass dich keiner erwischt, denn noch sind die Professoren gut auf dich zu sprechen und das soll auch erstmal so bleiben.

Der blonde Typ aus seinem Lacrosse-Team hat dir gesagt, dass er mittwochs meistens hier unten zu finden ist und langsam fängst du an zu glauben, dass er dich vielleicht nur auf eine falsche Fährte führen wollte. Warum sollte sich überhaupt jemand freiwillig zu ihm begeben?

Beiläufig schaust du durch das Glas der nächsten Tür und läufst erst einmal weiter, bevor dir dein Verstand sagt, dass er da gerade war. Du bleibst stehen und manövrierst wieder zurück, die Augen geschlossen, die Finger fest um das kleine rote Notizbuch geklammert.

So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. So schlimm kann er doch nicht sein, denkst du dir. Überall gibt es Horrorgeschichten und Märchen über irgendjemanden und meistens sind sie nicht wahr. Nicht mal ansatzweise. Doch du wunderst dich schon lange, warum es gerade er ist, über den sie alle reden. Du hoffst insgeheim, dass da etwas hinter seiner Fassade ist, dass ihn wirklich so interessant macht. Dass es mehr als nur Gerede ist. Jetzt ist die Chance, es zu erfahren. Oder zermalmt zu werden.

Einen Moment lang starrst du einfach nur durch die Glasscheibe und siehst zu, wie er Reagenzgläser umherschwenkt und Protokollbögen ausfüllt. Es sieht schon fast hingebungsvoll aus und es nimmt dich für einen Augenblick gefangen.

Wieder erwacht, nimmst du all deinen Mut zusammen und wagst dich in die Höhle des Löwen. Du klopfst kurz und öffnest die Tür.

Zu deiner Überraschung lässt er sich davon nicht stören. Er sieht fasziniert auf den bläulichen Inhalt eines Reagenzglases und macht mit der anderen Hand Notizen, ohne überhaupt auf das Blatt zu sehen. Er schaut dich nicht an und du fragst dich, ob er dich vielleicht nicht gehört hat. Wieder mal.

"Hey", kommt es etwas krächzend aus deinem Hals und du klammerst dich an das Notizbuch, weil du nicht weißt, wohin mit deinen Händen.

"Hey", erwidert er und sieht weiter auf das Reagenzglas. "Faszinierend", murmelt er, doch er meint sein Experiment viel mehr als dich.

"Ich—", fängst du an und weißt nicht, was du weiter sagen willst. Du bist sonst nicht so, aber seine Anwesenheit ist beunruhigend. Auch hier im seichten Licht des Labors erscheint er mehr unwirklich als alles andere.

"Das hast du verloren", sagst du rasch und hältst das Notizbuch wie einen Schutzwall zwischen euch.

Er blickt von seinem Protokoll auf und mustert dich von oben bis unten. Du merkst, wie die Hitze in deine Wangen steigt und es wird nur noch schlimmer, als du dir vorstellst, wie du jetzt wahrscheinlich aussiehst.

Ein kleines Grinsen huscht über sein Gesicht und er kommt auf dich zu. Sein athletischer Körper bewegt sich fast schon anmutig durch den Raum und du fühlst dich einfach nur plump. Das Notizbuch ist immer noch weit vor dir ausgestreckt und er nimmt es dir aus der Hand, sein Blick dabei die ganze Zeit nur auf deine Augen gerichtet.

"Danke", sagt er und fügt lässig hinzu: "Lisa Cuddy."

Ein kleiner Schock durchfährt deinen Körper und du versuchst dein Bestes, um es dir nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch dein halboffener Mund spricht Bände. "Woher—?", stammelst du.

Er grinst und geht wieder zurück an seinen Arbeitsplatz. Das Buch legt er auf dem Weg neben seinem Rucksack ab und streicht mit den Fingern kurz über den Einband, was dir trotz deines Erstaunens nicht entgeht.

"Hat man dir etwa nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht nur ein arroganter Arsch, sondern auch allwissend bin?", fragt er salopp und konzentriert sich wieder auf seine Arbeit.

"Ich habe es jemanden munkeln hören", versuchst du zu kontern, doch es klingt zu harmlos, um es ernsthaft mit ihm aufnehmen zu können.

"Gut, dann muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen um meinen Ruf machen."

"Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und ignoriert deine Anwesenheit ab diesem Zeitpunkt wieder. Wortlos verlässt du das Labor und lässt ihn hinter dir zurück, doch deine Gedanken kommen mit dir, begleiten dich von nun an ständig. Was immer da hinter der Fassade sein mag, jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für dich, es zu sehen. Doch dein Interesse ist geweckt.

**ENDE**


End file.
